The reason for living
by Catgirl267
Summary: My take on the Harry Potter story. A young girl named Rebecca meets three new friends at Hogwarts, but two have their own little secrets. Meanwhile a plot, so dastardly it could only be thought up by the dark lord himself is getting ready to unfold...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**: This started out as a stupid little writing itch and I was forced to continue it, so here's the first part. No flaming please this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic._

With out further ado...

Past and Present…

Lilly raced up to James. " Leave him alone!" she pushed the black haired boy out of the way. " Severus, are you okay?" she asked helping him up. " Y-yea," he said shyly. " Geeze Evans, take away all our fun," Sirius mumbled. Allie looked to her crush, " Sirius shut up." He smiled mischievously, " Or else?" She rolled her eyes and resisted the temptation to do something drastic. James giggled, " Oooooh Padfoot and Bia sittin in a tree!" Peter laughed then Remus sighed, " James why are you so crude?" Missy shook her head, " He's James Potter what do you expect?" " Nevertheless," Lilly replied, helping Severus pick up his books, " Mr. Potter needs to learn some manners before he gets his tail kicked by a girl." Severus blinked a few times and felt his cheeks grow hot. Lilly giggled and linked arms with him, " Come on, Severus." He stumbled as he followed her. James blinked and looked back at Sirius, " Did a geek just get the prettiest girl in school?" Sirius nodded slowly. Missy grinned and jersey slapped James with her shoe, " If you weren't such a dick she might 'entertain' the idea of going out with you." James rubbed his head and sighed, " Whatever, dude." " I'M NOT A DUDE!!" Missy cried. Remus put a hand on her shoulder, " Calm down, Lucky." Missy blushed and suddenly turned meek, " For you." Sirius and Allie made sick sounds. This time Remus threw his shoe, " Shut up!" He was laughing too though.

Meanwhile...Severus sighed as Lilly helped him bandage a cut on his forehead. " Oh that James! He's so mean! I'm sorry he did this to you," she replied. He shook his head, " No no no it's okay. It wasn't your fault...maybe if I wasn't such a gee-" Lilly put her hand over his mouth, " Don't say it, you're better than he could ever be without changing." Severus blushed profoundly, " Really? Wow, no one's ever said that before." Lilly giggled, " I mean it." Her hand touched his and one thing led to another, they ended up close and kissing. His fingers ran through her hair as he pulled away. " You know, you're a more romantic person than you let on," Lilly giggled. Severus was still blushing, but that was alright with Lilly. His shy geeky nature is what made him attractive to her anyway. Lilly smiled at him and kissed his cheek, " You going to be okay?" He nodded and smiled as she left the Slytherin common room, she had been brave, a Griffondor in the Slytherin common room was the Griffondor asking for murder. Especially in fifth year. Everyone in the common room stared at Severus. One big thug stopped him, " Was that Lilly Evens?" " Who wants to know?" Severus asked finally standing up for himself. The guy moved aside and allowed him to pass. Well we all know how this kind of news spreads and soon the whole school knew about it, including the teachers. A first year Slytherin girl with bright golden eyes asked, " Professor Dumbledor is it even legal to have a Griffondor in our common room?" " Well I don't see why not," Dumbledor replied. James' mouth dropped, " HE SCORED?!" " Only half a point," said Sirius smugly. Peter sighed, " I don't even have a girlfriend and I'm not a geek...am I?" " No you're not a geek," Remus muttered.

Two nights later...Sirius passed a note to Allie. " Full moon tonight, normal place can't be used, forbidden forest." Allie nodded and tucked the note away. Missy was told later. " The usual spot is okay, leave it to me," Missy said as the group headed out to the grounds. " Guys," Remus' voice was wavering, " I think we'd better hurry." He pointed to the sunset as it got lower and lower. Sirius pushed James out of the way and stood behind Remus, " I got ya if you start freaking out like last Halloween." " I love Halloween," Allie said. Missy dragged Allie out into the open, " Distract him." " Me?" Allie squeaked. " You're the one who plays with his cat all the time," Missy hissed. Allie sighed, " Mrs. Norris, here kitty kitty kitty!" Allie cried. Hearing her voice, the cat leaped out of Filch's arms and raced towards Allie. She picked the cat up and walked up to Filch, " Mrs. Norris seems to like me alot." " Why are you out here, miss Dunsprout?" he asked. " Oh, I left my book," she pulled a pocket sized Mythical Beasts and Where to Find Them book out of her robe. Missy seized her opportunity. She jumped out of the bushes and aimed at his back. She said the memory charm in her mind. " Moaning Myrtle's bathroom third stall," Allie replied. " Scuze me miss, I need my cat back," Filch took the cat and Allie waved happily. " I'll never understand you Allie, first you're his favorite then you send him to Moaning Myrtle's stall," Missy replied. " Oh my gawd that was great!" Sirius cried. Allie smiled, " Come on, we've got to hurry." Remus kept looking over his shoulder at the sunset. James put his hands on his friend's back and pushed him into the tunnel. " There," he jumped in as well. " I was so bored!" Sirius cried as he and Allie jumped in. Missy hissed as Peter tried to enter next, " You're the lookout." Peter jumped, but looked around then closed the tunnel. Already Remus' eyes were glowing. " Damn," Sirius said, " If I die in this tunnel, I'll kick your asses all the way to heaven." Allie giggled, " We're not going to die silly." " It's only the fucking preshock you git!" Missy cried she grabbed Remus' hand. Out of the corner of her eye, as she was dragging him out of the tunnel she caught a blush. As soon as they hit the moonlight, she hugged him then let go and shifted. James was resisting the temptation to shift. " Yea, James, I don't think deer would fit in this thing," Sirius replied. James flicked him on the nose, " Neither would a dog." Allie and Sirius made their way out. Allie laughed, " Hey look Remus is chasing his tail!" Missy growled, the wolf came closer. Allie shifted and the hyper border collie proceeded to annoy the hell out of Missy. Sirius was in fact a black German Shepard looking mutt and growled every time Missy tried to bite. Peter was already a rat and raced out as James shifted out of the tunnel.

Meanwhile...Lilly brushed out her hair and hummed. " So Lilly," a girl walked behind her, she had cropped blond hair and pretty brown eyes, " What's this with you and Snape?" " Severus?" Lilly giggled, " Well Alice if you must know, he's not the cutest guy around, but he's so sweet." Alice giggled, " Like Frank?" Lilly laughed, " Just like Longbottom!" A tap sounded on the window and Alice giggled giddily, " Who is it?" Lilly opened the window, " Severus?" He smiled and Lilly noticed he was standing on his broom, he extended his hand, " Want a ride?" Alice smiled, " I'll cover you." Lilly giggled and took his hand, " Fly me away." He helped her onto the broom, then sat down himself. " Ready?" he asked. Lilly wrapped her arms around his waist and they were off. Lilly put her head against his back. Severus smiled and leaned forward a bit to speed towards his favorite spot. He landed close to some trees. " My lady," he said grinning. Lilly laughed, " You're so sweet." Severus couldn't help, but blush. He led the way. Lilly held his hand, " The moon is beautiful." Severus couldn't take his eyes off her. He nodded and kept looking at her till he ran into a tree limb. Lilly laughed and helped him stand, " Are you okay?" Severus nodded and laughed too. They continued their walk. Severus hadn't felt this way about anyone before, and he was glad Lilly was the first.

Meanwhile..." Fuck," Sirius said. " What?" Allie asked. " People!" Peter cried. " No shit?" Missy raced ahead and shifted. James tried to keep Remus busy as Peter cowered behind the stag. " You guys have to turn and run," Missy said. " Why?" Severus asked. " Werewolf on the l-" she looked up, " Scratch that move slowly." Severus turned then grabbed Lilly and rolled out of the way as Remus' claws narrowly missed her head. He made sure she was okay and drew his wand. " Lilly, go, don't stop no matter what, but don't run," Severus replied. Lilly kissed him, " Be careful." Severus nodded and turned to face the werewolf. It howled and raced to him. He moved to the side and muttered a spell. The coil coming from his wand wrapped around the wolf's muzzle. His eyes flashed red and he growled. " Severus, get out of here, Remus isn't responsible for his actions," Missy said. " Lupin?!" he asked. " Shit!" she clapped her hands on her mouth. Severus muttered the same spell and the coil now wrapped around Remus' front and back feet. " Dude he hog tied Remus!" James cried. " Yea, and snogged the girl you like in front of you," Sirius laughed. " That's a new spell," Missy said, " I hate you you make up the best spells, wait rewind, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING AFTER HOURS?!" " I always come out here to study, but then Lilly started liking me so I thought I'd take her on a date," Severus was smiling. James was fuming, " That geek is going down!" " Prongs, get over it," Missy replied. James snorted and turned. Allie trotted up to Severus and pulled the cute bordercolllie. " Yay!" she wagged her tail furiously. Sirius shifted human and smacked his forehead with his hand. " Wait what's going on?" Severus asked. " Guys I'm human now and I'd like my clothes," Remus replied. Severus tossed him his robe, " Give it back tomorrow, I have to find Lilly." He raced into the dark. " Lilly!" he cried. " Severus?" Lilly sounded like she had been crying, " I'm over here." She slowly came from her hiding place then raced to him and threw her arms around him, " I was so scared you were going to die! If that happened I don' t know what I would've done." Severus held her tightly then whistled. His broom was immediately by his side, " Let's go back to Hogwarts, it's obviously safer there." Lilly nodded as they flew off. James watched them then sighed, " Why did he get her?" " He's not stuck up like you," Allie said scratching behind her ear. Sirius trotted over to her and sat beside her, " James just calm down." The buck nodded and went back to what he was doing. Missy looked up at the sky, " Come on guys time to go." Remus wrapped the robe around him and followed Missy through the tunnel.

The next day at study period...Lucius Malfoy looked across the table at Severus, " You know there's this club thing I'm in?" " Yea," Severus replied, " What about it?" " They're called Death Eaters, ya wanna join?" Lucius asked. " Sounds stupid," Severus asked. Lucius scowled and watched Severus gaze over at Lilly. " You like a mudblood?" Lucius asked. Severus reached for his wand, " What did you call her?!" He stood suddenly. Lucius smiled mischievously, " A mudblood. Does that make you angry Severus?" Severus drew his wand and aimed. " Expelliarmus!" Slughorn disarmed Severus. " To Dumbledor's office now," the Slytherin house master said. Severus glared at Lucius. Lilly finished her work and raced after him, " Severus!" He stopped and looked back at her. " What happened?" she asked. " Lucius called you a mudblood," Severus muttered. " Oh," Lilly replied. " I couldn't let him make fun of you like that," he said, " It's not fair." Lilly smiled and hugged him, " You really are sweet." Severus blushed and held her in his arms, " You're my light, Lilly." She blushed and looked up. " My parents are always fighting, you were there for me the night my dad got too rough. When James picks on me you're there to stop him Lilly," he smiled, " I love you." Lilly was speechless, she couldn't stop herself from smiling either. Severus lifted her chin and kissed her, right in front of everyone. Lilly kissed back and James snapped his quill in half. Sirius flicked James as Allie and Missy giggled and talked about how cute they were. Malfoy smiled, " I've got it." He winked and turned back to Severus. " It's ingenious," Lucius smiled. Severus pulled away and noticed everyone staring. " Eheheheh," He put a hand behind his head and grabbed a clump of hair. Lilly giggled and watched him put his hand down and race around the corner. Alice raced up to Lilly, " Nice snog, Lil." " Shut up," Lilly said laughing. As soon as classes ended, Severus ran into James. " You're moving in on my girl, Snape," James hissed. " N-no I'm not," he stuttered. " You wanna bet?" James punched him in the face. Severus plugged his nose and stood. James came at him, Severus moved quickly, he tripped his adversary. Sirius quickly grabbed James and held him back, " Get to the hospital wing, I've got him." " Black let him go," Severus said, " I can take him." He let go of his nose as the bleeding stopped. Sirius reluctantly let go of James. Severus stepped aside as James lunged at him. He ran into the wall and Severus broke into a sprint. " Run dude run!" Sirius cried. Remus and Peter watched James chase after Severus. Lilly was talking with Alice when Severus raced by. " Hi Lilly," he said quickly. " Hi," Lilly said. " Hey, Lil," James said. " JAMES POTTER YOU LEAVE SEVERUS ALONE!" Lilly cried racing after them. Severus looked over his shoulder and ran into another girl. " I'm sorry!" he cried still running. " Get back here SNAPE!" James tore after him. Lilly followed, " JAMES!" Alice watched her friend race after them. She sighed and went looking for Frank. James kept running until Severus leapt into the common room. " DAMN YOU SNAPE!" James cried. Lilly pushed him out of the way and said the password quietly.

She walked into the common room and saw Slytherins watching her. " Severus?" she whispered. " Hey Griffondor! Why are you in here?!" Lucius asked. " I'm looking for my boyfriend," Lilly asked. " Right, Severus your girlfriend's here," Lucius called. Severus walked out of his room and raced to Lilly, " You're here!" Lilly nodded. Lucius slid out the door, " James Potter? Do you love Lilly Evans?" " Yes," James said. " Then listen to this," Lucius whispered his plan to James and smiled. " Got it," James replied. Next day...James caught Severus and Lilly. " Hey babe," James said grabbing Lilly, " Last night was great." " What are you talking about?" Lilly asked. " Oh that's right, you didn't want to tell Severus," James said. Lucius watched from the tree. " You didn't want to tell him you really loved me," James said. " No! Severus don't believe him!" Lilly cried. " I won't," Severus replied. " Look at these," James handed him some pictures Lucius had made up. " Lilly?" he looked up at her. " No Severus they're fake," Lilly said trying to get him to see. " Don't ever come near me again," Severus muttered walking away. Lilly glared at James and watched Severus walk away, " It's not true..." She began to sob. James tried to hold her, but she pushed him away, " You asshole." She walked away. James looked back at Lucius. " She'll come to you later," Lucius said racing after Severus. " I saw what happened man, ouch," Lucius said. " What do you care?" Severus asked. " I care plenty, Severus...and so do the Death Eaters." Severus sighed, " Leave me alone." Lucius stood still as Severus left.

Three years later...

You have been invited to the marriage of James Potter and Lilly Evans.

The bride would be delighted if you came.

When: November Time: 11:00 a.m.

Place: St. Louis Cathedral

RSVP to 654-7809

We can't wait to see you.

Severus threw the invite away and looked at his wrist. The mark wasn't there. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked outside. " Lilly...how?" he thought, " Why?...I thought you loved me." The phone rang. " Hello?" he asked. " Severus!" Lilly was on the other line, " Are you coming?" " No," he replied hanging up. Severus sighed as he gazed at a scrap book. He flipped to the pages of 4th and 5th year of Hogwarts. Lilly was in almost every picture with him. " Lilly," a tear fell on the page and he dismissed it completely, " Why?"

Meanwhile... Alice helped Allie get Lilly's dress ready, " Did he answer?" " Yea," Lilly answered sadly. " He's not coming is he?" Allie asked. " No," Lilly replied. She allowed Missy to put silver flower barrettes in her hair. James was in the other room, " I can't believe I'm getting married!" Sirius laughed, " Yea, just remember dude, you gotta make your move the night you're on your honeymoon or you'll never get laid." " You've not gotten laid either," James retorted. Sirius held up his right hand, " Bam." " What the heck?! Who's the lucky girl?" Remus asked. " Allison Fay Dunsprout," Sirius said triumphantly. " I knew it!" Remus cried clapping his friend on the back. Peter smiled and laughed, " Great!" James straightened his tux and was prepared to walk down the isle. Missy knocked on the door, " Ready?" Remus linked arms with her, " Yea." Sirius found Allie and linked arms with her. Severus used a spell to change his appearance. He stood in the back with some other guys. He arrived just in time to see Lilly walk down the isle. He felt tears run down his face. He wiped them away and walked out. Lilly spotted him as his appearance returned to normal. She sighed and listened to the reverend. When the ceremony was done and the party ended she and James entered their new home. He winked at her and she smiled. She kissed him then raced to the bathroom to...well...get 'ready' for 'bed'. (there's no innuendo there at all sarcasm)

Meanwhile... A prophecy began to unfold. It was about a boy who would kill Voldemort and send him to hell. Lucius took note and told Voldemort everything. " Find out more, what's his name, where's he live?" the man said. " Already have, sir," Malfoy said, " Harry Potter, and here's the address." He dropped a folder on the table. " Potter?" Severus thought. Bellatrix laughed madly, " Voldie you're just too great." Severus rolled his eyes. Was he the only sane one here? Barty Crouch flicked his tongue, " Let me find out more boss!" " No me I know them!" Peter piped up. " Fine, go!" Voldemort cried. The man nodded and raced out the door. Missy gasped, she had been an auror spy and was now stared upon. " Renee?" Voldemort asked. " Scuze me dark lord, I was whittling and I accidentally stabbed myself," she replied. " Oh," he said. Missy raced out after Petegrue, but couldn't find him. " Damn," she replied.

The next morning...Lilly was making breakfast and looked down at the floor, " JAMES GET IN HERE!" He raced in, " What what's wrong?!" " A RAT!" she cried. James picked the rat up by the tail and flung it out the open window. Peter landed on his back, but didn't shift out of the rat form, instead he crawled under the door again and watched them. " So, did you check this morning?" James asked. Lilly giggled, " Yes." " So?" James asked hopefully. " I'm pregnant," Lilly giggled. James laughed and held her close, " Babe, this is great! I mean, wow! I gotta call the boys." " No, James what if I lose it? You don't want to look like an idiot do you?" Lilly asked. " No, I guess not," James replied. That's all Peter needed to know he scrambled back under the door, but not before Lilly said, " We need a cat." Missy caught the rat and aimed her wand at him. She said the spell in her mind and Peter stood before her. " Heh heh," he then aimed his own wand at her, " Expelliarmus!" Missy tried to use a shield charm, but Peter counter spelled it and Missy lay unconscious on the ground. He dragged her around back and whispered a memory charm. He raced back to the other death eaters, " August."

Two years later...Lucius, Severus, Peter, and Voldemort stood in front of the Potter residence. " Severus you're the one who needs to do the job," Voldemort said, " That bitch did the most damage to you." Severus nodded and gulped as he made his way quietly through the house. He looked in the nursery and found twins. He looked at them both. He knew they were twins, but the girl had red hair like her mother. Severus remembered what Lilly had told him once, " If I were to have a baby girl in my life, I'd name her Rebecca." Severus smiled and snuck out of the nursery and into the master bedroom. Lilly was cuddled up next to James. Severus was just about to cast the spell when he remembered everything Lilly had done for him and all the times she'd been there, after all that and this was how he was going to repay her? By killing her?" He put down his wand and sighed. He walked into the nursery and picked up the little girl. " Shh, shh," he said, " I've got you." The girl cuddled up next to him and hid nicely in his robes. He walked out of the house and sighed. " I can't do it," he replied. " Fine!" Voldemort drew his own wand and stormed in. Lilly woke up and walked to the nursery, " JAMES!" She shrieked racing into the other room. She gasped as Voldemort cast the curse. She raced into the nursery and muttered her protection spell. Severus saw the light and ran into the house. " Severus don't!" Lucius dragged him out, " Voldemort will kill you." " I don't care! I still love her!" he shouted at Lucius. Then there was a shriek and a baby's cry. Voldemort raced out, scarred and hairless, " Run! Go now!" The death eaters and Voldemort raced out of the area. Severus cradled the girl in his arms, " Rebecca Potter is now Rebecca Snape." " What?" Peter asked. " Nothing!" Severus hissed tucking the baby in his cloak again. Severus broke away from the group and raced to his home. Rebecca was wailing. Severus sighed and snuck into the house next-door. He knew they had young children. He took one of their bottles and raced back to his house with the baby formula as well. " Wengadium Leviosa," he thought as he aimed his wand at some wood. It flew in and he thought another spell to make a makeshift crib. With Rebecca in his arms, he piled a few blankets in it and let Rebecca sleep in it. The crib was in his room and he kept it that way.

End of Chapter 1

**Author's closing: **_I sincerely hope you guys liked it. Sorry it was so long and for all the annoying meanwhiles and dialog. ; Enjoy and review, nothing too bad okay? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: _Here's part two. Enjoy! _

Ten years later..." Daddy?" Rebecca asked. Severus looked down at the little girl he called his daughter and smiled, " What is it honey?" " Where are we going?" Rebecca asked. " Hogwarts," he said coolly. Some students he knew stared at him in disbelief. He spotted Harry. He looked just like his father, and he hated him for it. Rebecca followed her 'father's' gaze, " Who's that daddy?" " Harry Potter, I'd stay away if I were you," he said. " Okay!" Rebecca was a happy and bouncy eleven year old. Her red hair shone in the light as Severus led her and her things to the train, " Well you have to get on that train, okay? I'm going on the other one." He smiled as she waved, " Bye daddy!" A third year stopped her, " That stiff's your dad?" " Yea, why?" she asked. " Never mind," the third year said. Rebecca found a seat and was soon accompanied by a shy looking brown haired girl and a pair of black haired twins. " Hey, dudes I'm Brax Black and that's my brother Matt," one said. The only difference between the two were their eyes. One had beautiful brown eyes (Brax) the other a lavender color (Matt). Brax sat beside Rebecca and smiled. Matt was beside the other girl. He seemed less lively than his brother and stared off into space a lot. His eyes were so light and glassy almost dead looking. " I'm Mina Lupin," the girl next to him said quietly. Rebecca extended her hand, " Rebecca Snape." Mina's eyes lit up, " Hello." The train ride was long, and Rebecca kept remembering an instance between her and her father.

-flash-" Daddy, what was mommy like?" Rebecca had asked. Severus had looked at his daughter and smiled as he put his book down. Rebecca climbed up on his lap. " Your mother had long beautiful red hair and lovely green eyes," Severus replied. Rebecca looked up into his eyes, " Like me?" " Yes," he said, " she was kind and caring everyone liked her." " Oh," Rebecca had replied, " Cool." Severus had nodded and watched her run off." -flash-

" Becky…DUDE, Becky we're here," Brax said. Becky stood and followed her friends to the boats.

Meanwhile...Severus had locked himself in his room and was messing with his wand, " Expecto Patronum." A white doe jumped out of his wand and stood in the center of the room. She looked at him and cautiously walked up to him. Severus extended his hand and felt the patronus' cold breath on his hand. She placed her head in his hand. The texture was like water. He stroked her head and sighed. " Lilly," he whispered. The doe's green eyes turned from a bright and happy looking lime green to a deep, caring hunter green. She removed her head from his hand and sniffed his cheek as tears ran down his face. The patronus shifted and Severus looked up. It wasn't a doe anymore, but Lilly was lifting his chin. A knock sounded on the door and the patronus disappeared with a whisper, " I forgive you." Magonagle was at the door, " Severus we have to go! The students are here." He stood and sniffed, " Be right there." " Hurry!" Severus took a deep breath and sighed, " Thanks Lilly."

In the dining hall…Severus walked quickly in between the Griffondor and Slytherin tables. A fourth year tried to trip him and he pulled the boy up, " You stop the shenanigans before you end up in detention. He let go of the boy and kept walking. As soon as he reached his place he poked at his food. " Severus glad you could make it," Dumbledor said. " That makes one of us," he mumbled miserably. " Your daughter made it into Ravenclaw with Black's sons and Lupin's daughter," Dumbledor replied. Severus nearly choked on a bit of food, " What?" " Oh yes, your daughter has a heart of gold she does," Dumbledor said, " You should be proud." Severus sighed and put down his fork, " You have no idea." " Excuse me," he replied. Too miserable to eat, too miserable to talk and too lonely now that he knew his daughter would go through school resenting the fact that he was her 'father' he collapsed in an emotional heap on next to the wall.

**Author's note**: _Okay guys tell me what you think. I tried not to use so many meanwhiles. ; _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes**: _I think everyone here knows that bloody rists chick's story (the abomination called My Immortal) and I assure you I will not put any chatspeak in here. I do have to give my thanks to my friend Jessica for helping me with the chapters and Missy for making me continue the itch. _

Rebecca gazed across the tables and caught a Slytherin boy staring at her. He had platinum blond hair and green eyes. He quickly looked away. " Who was that boy?" she asked an upper classman. " Draco Malfoy, he's a bit of a prude," she replied. " Oh," Rebecca said. She shrugged off the boy's gaze and then caught Matt Black staring at her. " What?" she asked. " I just think you're the prettiest girl I've ever met," as soon as Matt said this they both blushed and the boy went back to his pumpkin pasty. Rebecca giggled, " Hey, guys I'm going to go put my stuff away." Mina stood with her, " I'm coming." They grabbed their things and began to walk out of the room when Brax and Matt joined them. " We're coming too," Brax said. Rebecca nodded and led the way.

Then she spotted her father. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in them. " Hey guys I'll meet you there," She instructed. Mina looked at Severus and nodded. Rebecca raced to her father's side, " Daddy? Are you okay?" He looked up and smiled. " Yea, just thinking of your mother again." Rebecca sat beside him and he pulled her close. She smiled and snuggled, " I love you dad." He smiled and kissed her forehead, " Love you too Becca." Rebecca giggled and waved at her father as she raced after her friends. He did love his little girl, and had loved her mother. With her love tucked away in his heart he stood and made his way to the Slytherin common room.

" Okay lights out in an hour, not a minute later. If I have to make you go to your rooms I will," he replied walking into his office in the dungeons. He remembered spotting a new teacher at the other end of the table. She seemed so familiar. A knock sounded on the door. " It's open," he replied. In walked the teacher. " Hello Severus," she said. " Do I know you?" he asked. " That's right you didn't go to the wedding, Death Eater scum," she said. He stood abruptly, " State your name, _miss_." The way he said miss seemed to piss her off badly. " Allison Black, ass!" she shouted, " I'm the new defense against the dark arts teacher, _sir_." She glared at him, " You killed the Potters didn't you? Couldn't have Lilly so you killed them both and took the next best thing, right?! Now because of you, my husband has to come home disguised!" " I didn't kill them!" Severus cried. " Oh, but you took their little girl who rightfully belongs to me now!" Allison retorted. " Yes, I took her, but only to protect her!" he shouted. She blew him off, " Yea right." Allison stormed out, fuming. Severus sat back down and began checking off names as he looked over the permission letters.

Meanwhile…Rebecca and Mina set up their stuff next to each other. " Perfect!" Mina said. Rebecca nodded and followed her friend out into the common room.

Brax and Matt were waiting, " I heard that there was a dungeon around here somewhere!" Matt looked at his brother and smiled. He was always quiet and never really seemed to want to talk much. He smiled bashfully at Rebecca. " Let's check it out!" she exclaimed. Mina stopped them, " Come on, use your brain! It's after hours, we'll get caught." Brax sighed, " Ever heard of transfiguration?" " Brax!" Matt elbowed his brother really hard in the ribs. Mina nodded, " It's against the rules though!" Brax laughed, " So? We can be rats and sneak into the dungeon. Then-" " Just stop before you hurt yourself!" Mina cried, " Now off to bed, we want to be ready for class in the morning." " You're a stiff," Brax muttered. Mina grabbed his collar as her eyes shone, " Don't test me, Black." Matt shoved Mina off his brother and glared at her. His glassy purple eyes seemed to see through her and it kinda freaked her out. She backed off as Matt and Brax walked into the boy's dorm. " Did you see his eyes?" Mina asked, " They're so…dead." Rebecca nodded and shook a bit.

Meanwhile... " Thanks for the save, Matt," Brax replied. " You're my brother," Matt replied, " I couldn't let her hurt you." A boy with black hair and a lightning bolt scar put his stuff next to Brax's, " Mind?" " No," Brax replied. " Okay," the boy emptied his suitcase into the trunk and flopped on the bed. Matt shrugged and extended his hand. " His name is Matt," Brax narrated, " I'm Brax Black we're brothers." " Nice to meet you, I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he replied, " My friend Ron is around here somewhere." " Okay," Brax replied, " sorry Matt's so quiet, he doesn't talk." Harry nodded, " Well I'm going to bed." He yawned. " Okay so are we," Brax replied. Matt nodded and took his shirt and pants off. Brax pulled on his own flannel pants. Matt curled up with his stuffed wolf toy and Brax smiled, " Night Matt!" " Night Brax," Matt whispered.

**Author's note**: _Okay guys, this has been part three! review and don't forget to be nice. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: _I just want to say this before hand I apologise for any OOC that you see. _

Severus had fallen asleep on top of his paperwork. Another teacher walked in and tapped his shoulder. He sat up abruptly, " Huh?" " Hey Severus," the teacher replied," I'm splitting the work load with Allie." " Wha-" he replied dazed. " It's me Missy," the teacher replied, " I'm the first through fourth year defense against the dark arts teacher, sorry Allie was so…" " Rude? Enraged? Bitchy?" Severus suggested. " That last one works," Missy replied laughing. Severus nodded and smiled, " Glad someone from the past is nice to me." Missy nodded, " Just because I'm nice to you doesn't mean I'm not pissed off." She told him good night and left the room. Severus put his head in his hands, " What had I done?" The past was tearing him apart…

" Wake up Mina!" Rebecca shook her friend. " Mive minutes!" Mina rolled over. " Come on Mina, we'll be late!" Rebecca took the covers off Mina. " Crap," she muttered. Rebecca grabbed her books and tied them together. " Let's go!" Mina put her uniform and robe on then raced after her friend while just tying her hair back so she didn't have to brush it. Brax and Matt were waiting again, " Slow pokes." Brax laughed. Matt sighed and smacked his forehead. After breakfast they all looked at their schedules. " Well guys Defense Against the Dark Arts first division," Mina replied. The other three nodded and compared schedules. " We all have the same classes," Brax grinned, " Long live note passing!" Mina shook her head, " Boy cool your jets." Matt sighed, " That never seems to work." The friends made their way to the DATDA classroom. Two teachers stood. " Okay, fifth years come with me," the one with brownish red hair said. She walked into the next room. " First years please find a seat," the black haired one replied, " My name is Professor Melissa Lupin, but you can call me Missy or Professor." " We'll start with the history of some of the least commonly known spells," she turned and wrote a few spells on the board.

Abeo Corpus- the vanishing spell

Abigo Barathrum- the banishing spell

Caelestius Bestia- the hero beast summon spell

Clamitas - the chaos spell

Barathrum Bestia- the villain beast summon spell

" These spells are hardly ever mentioned in any book, by the way if I catch you using one, you'll be-" an explosion like sound sounded in the other room. " ALLIE!" Missy seemed pissed. " What?!" the other teacher cried. She was standing next to a huge black panther with these light blue celestial markings. " Oh I thought you blew up the classroom again," she left the room and went back to her own class.

In the next room…Allie let her panther walk up and down the isles, " Now it is imperative that you get the spell right or your Celestial will be aggressive towards you, you want it to be aggressive towards the opponent. Everyone has a different Celestial. For example, Bartholomew here is a panther. Now all Celestials have those blue markings, and if you pet him, go ahead he won't bite, what does he feel like?…Luke?" " His fur feels like warm water," the boy said. " Right and why is that does anyone know?" Allie looked around, " No one?…A Celestial comes from the good of your heart. The opposite of a Barathrumial. Those beasts come from the darkness in your heart and are the most vile creatures. Many dark lords use them because the more evil you let yourself become the stronger your Barathrumial becomes and the weaker your Celestial gets. Can anyone speculate what a Barathrumial feels like?" No one raised their hand. " It is a coarse, gravel feeling, when you're around them, they give you a feeling of dread, such is the feeling of a Dementor as well," Allie replied. The bell rang and everyone poured out.

" Allison, your boys are little trouble makers," Missy shook her head, " in the middle of class, Brax made a frog jump onto Draco's head. The poor boy screamed for half the hour." Allie laughed, " Brax is just like his father. What did Matt do?" " Matt took care of Crab and Goyle, he made millipedes out of their underwear," Missy replied. Allie laughed harder, " Matt gets that from me." She was quite proud of her boys, but Missy seemed agitated, " Allie! This is unwanted behavior, you're not supposed to encourage it!" " I'm not encouraging it!" Allie stopped laughing suddenly, " I'm respecting it, they're pulling pranks better than I or Sirius could." Missy laughed, " It's a wonder Matt and Brax haven't been caught yet." " Nobody would dare catch Matt since…well you know," Allie replied. Missy nodded and sighed, " You and Sirius were crushed that day, at least Dumbledor got things back to normal." " Matt's not going to be the same, Missy," Allie sighed, " He's changed...now he's so…quiet." " I'd say he's getting there, Al," Missy smiled, " He spoke out of turn in class today."

**Author's note**: _Again I'm sorry for any OOC you saw. _


End file.
